The Switching
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: Niora Jinx doesn't like her destiny and neither does English White so they switch places.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The meeting

Noira Jinx's P.O.V

Hey, it's Noira Jinx here. Most people just call me Jinx hecause whenever I try to do magic something bad happens, plus my first name is just bad luck, whenever someone says my first name something terrible happens.. My big sister, Raven, is supposed to become the next Evil Queen and I don't mind that my destiny is covered up from the eye, I've never wanted to be evil but the truth is if we don't be who we were destined to be we'd just disappear, with our story. Did I believe that, you ask? I did until Raven proved it wrong, but let me start from the beginning.

I had just arrived at Ever After High with my sister. We were shivering and dizzy, from Mirror Travel, it feels really weird, like you're being thrown into a mirror with a rug wrapped around you. Our trunks came in behind us. I picked mine up, like it was nothing, but Raven was heaving hers and she started asking people for help, while I walked up to the dorms. I was rooming with Apple White this year, my sister's partner in her story. I walked into my dorm and I saw Maddie Hatter, Raven's BFF forever after, instead of Apple White. "Hey, Noi-!" I covered up Maddie's mouth, quickly. "Dude, I've warned people to never say my first name! Why do you continue?" I asked. "Well, it just sounds so . . . so much!" Maddie said, waving her hands in the air. "Just call me Jinx," I said and put my suitcase on my side of the room. "Where's Apple and what're you doing in our room?" I asked as I started to put some of my stuff away. "The crow flies towards the raven, to her safe haven," Maddie said. "Apple moved to Raven's room because she thought it was appropriate to be together because they share a story?" I asked. I seemed to be the only person who could understand Maddie's riddles. Maddie nodded. "Okay, I think I'm gonna go around and search the castle and I'm the only first year to get to sleep with a second year, so I can't see my buds all the time," I said, walking towards the door. "Okie dokie!" Maddie said then she realized something. "Tea time!"

She got her tea cups and her table and had tea with her mouse, whose name I could not remember. I walked out of the dorm and walked down to the first year dorms and bumped into a first year. She had golden hair with black streaks in it. Her makeup was all black and her skin was pale. Her chlothes were dark black. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. "Whatever," the girl said. "I'm NoiraJinx!" I said quickly, so that my name wouldn't cause bad luck. "Daughter of the Evil Queen."

"Niora Jinx huh?" The girl asked. As she said my name a rock came falling through the roof and smashed a first year that was walking by. "Oh I'm sorry," I said. "Why are you sorry? That wasn't your fault," she said. "Look, girl when you say my first name something bad happens, so just call me Jinx," I said. "Fine!" The girl said in defense. "So who are you?" I asked her. "English White, daughter of Snow White," she said it with distaste. "So you're Apple White's little sister? I'm guessing you don't like your future," I said noticing the distaste in her voice. "Yeah, it's too good for me. How bout you? You have to love your future," English said. "No I hate it, I don't want to hurt anyone." I said, then something clicked in my mind. "We could switch places! I know a spell that I can do without making bad things happen!"

English smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

Jinx's P.O.V

I cast the spell on me and English. There was a dark purple flash of light and when I opened my eyes I was English and English was me and none of my body parts were missing! "I feel awesome!" English fist pumped the air. "Don't go too crazy, Glish," I teased. "Don't call me Glish!" English hissed. I shrugged. "You might what to make you're voice a little deeper, the spell can't change your voice," I said. English nodded. "You might want to make yours hig- oh there's Apple!" English was indeed correct. Apple White was walking down the hallway, when she caught sight of us. She ran to us and hugged me. "Hi English! Isn't this exciting your first year at Ever After High!" Apple squeaked. "Sure is," I said with a nervous voice, hoping that Apple didn't catch my voice. "I just know we'll have the best of fun!" Apple said. "Hi Nior-" I put a hand on Apple's mouth. "Don't say my - I mean her first name, it's bad luck," I said. "Hello Jinx, you're both invited to Briar's party of course!" Apple squealed. "I must be off!"

Apple walked away and me and English seemed to sigh at the same time. "That was close," I said. "We need to work on our voices," English added. I nodded. "Come on it's time for lunch," I said and pulled her off to the castleteria.


End file.
